Rhapsody Freedom
by TeaBrew
Summary: Duo's world of nite-clubing and alcohol have always interested Heero, so when he tags along with the braided boy one night, intent on learning how to dance, he finds that a mixture of lust and intoxication can sometimes be a good thing. 1x2 shounen ai w/


Duo was lost to the music ****

Rhapsody Freedom

Duo was lost to the music. The intoxicating buzz of vodka ran through his blood as he moved to the fast pace of the deafening noise. He had no cares here; he was a different person. Not terrorists, or a gundam pilot, not even Duo Maxwell. No one knew who he was and that was fine by him.

He faintly felt the bodies of the other people around him. All of them were equally or more plastered than he was, probably high too, given the smoke wafting around the nite club. The only thing he and the other people here had in common was escaping. The feelings of escaping the common rat race and war to covet themselves to this tiny little world full of blaring music, alcohol and freedom.

Duo felt someone yank his braid and he spun around to face Heero. He smirked as seductively as he could, given the fact that he was beyond tipsy.

"Hey! Wanna dance?" he yelled above the blasting noise.

"If you want!" Heero yelled back, smirking slightly.

Duo pressed his hands onto Heero's hips and pulled him forward, allowing no space in between them. Heero's eyes went wide as he stood there, feeling very out of place in the constantly moving mass.

"Just move! No one cares Heero!" Duo yelled as he was pushed forward into Heero.

Heero quickly gazed around him and saw a girl twisting her body around in some deviant way. He swallowed and tried to emulate it, lifting his arms above his head and twisting his body from side to side.

Duo smirked at him. "Here, let me help." He said into his ear.

He began to rock his hips from side to side, still keeping his hands on Heero's hips as he moved the boy with him. Heero watched as Duo suddenly let go of his hips and stretched his arms above his head, still keeping the same movement to the deafening music. Heero blinked at Duo and smirked. The boy was like liquid when he moved.

Heero closed his eyes, as his own actions became more energetic. Now he understood what Duo meant. Yes…he liked this. Losing all sense of time as he let his body take control. Heero smiled genuinely as he listened and moved. The minutes stretched on, as did the never-ending pounding of the songs in the club. Heero soon became lost to the music, his body swaying perfectly in time with the rhythm as Duo moved bare millimetres away from him. He allowed himself a quick glance at the boy.

He had his eyes closed and a whisper of a coy smile played on his lips and he swung his head around, braid whipping behind him. The red leather top he wore slipped up and down as he moved, giving tantalising glimpses of his well-toned midsection. Sweat bleeding into the glitter painted on there and a pair of black skin-tight leather pants that must've been poured on. A few strands of hair had fallen out of his usually neat braid and splayed around him, as if they too were dancing. Heero closed his eyes again and smiled. He liked being this close to Duo when the boy was like this. It made his own sense of excitement come out.

His eyes snapped open as he was roughly shoved forward, ploughing into Duo. The braided boy yelped as Heero collided with him, but it was quickly replaced with the Shinigami smile.

"Some fun, ne Heero?" he yelled.

Heero swallowed and breathed hard. He reached up and wiped his forehead, he was sweating hard. "Great! Let's stop for a bit, alright?"

Duo nodded and walked past him, snagging Heero's hand and pulling him along through the crowd. Heero followed him in a daze. He was at a nite club. He was at a nite club and dancing. He was at a nite club and dancing with Duo…and enjoying it. Heero looked up at Duo ahead of him, his braid swinging loosely behind him. So this was Duo's world…

The two of them reached the bar and surprisingly found two free stools. Duo plonked himself down hard on one as Heero sat next to him. Duo still had Heero's hand in his own and he suddenly felt his face flush. He turned away and let go, clasping his hands together in front of him on the bar top to stop himself doing anything stupid. Heero watched the dancing mob, well, in his opinion it was more of a mosh pit than anything.

"What'll you two have?" The bartender yelled.

"Two Finlandia's in squash thanks! Fifty-fifty if you would!" Duo said with a wink.

The bartender laughed and walked off. Heero turned back to Duo and stared at him. Yes…he belonged here, in this world, where he was free from Oz and White Fang…from himself.

Duo turned back and looked directly into Heero's eyes. Heero stared back at him with dread. Had Duo seen him staring at him so intently? Duo leaned forward, his lips brushing Heero's ear.

"I've only ever seen that look whenever you shoot someone…" Duo said.

Heero swallowed and pulled Duo back to stare into his eyes. He didn't know exactly what to reply with to that.

"No intention to Duo." Heero said as flatly as he could, despite the fact he was nearly shaking.

The two stared deeply at each other, faintly aware of the existence of the club around them. Duo's already intoxicated state only helped him, as he was absorbed by Heero's prussian eyes.

"Here y'are lads! Enjoy!" The voice of the bartender snapped them out of their own world and plonked the drinks in front of them.

Duo looked up at him with a grin. "Thanks man. Still eight for both?"

The man nodded as Duo dug into his pocket with a shaky hand, dumping the money in front of him and turning back to Heero.

Heero collected his drink, downing half in one gulp. He winced and hissed through clenched teeth as the burning alcohol slipped down his throat. Duo's eyes went wide.

"You do realise you're not supposed to skull this!" he said in shock.

Heero shook his head and looked back at Duo. "After what just happened…I might need it."

Duo sat there, silently as he felt it again, that full body flush. He looked around him for a second before taking his own glass and downing the entire contents. It was Heero's turn to stare this time.

"Didn't you…never mind." Heero said and brought the glass to his lips.

Duo leaned over and whispered. "Do you want to get out of here?" his breath tickled Heero's ear. Heero turned to face Duo, cheeks burning. He sat there; unable to respond so he just nodded.

Duo was feeling strangely light-headed, and he was sure it wasn't just from the alcohol. He stood up and took Heero's hand, waiting for the other the finish his drink before pulling him forward and leading him out to the front door. The many dark corners and spaces were all occupied by other couples as they passed. Most of them doing more than what they would have normally been allowed, given another venue. The sight of them only served to fuel what the two of them were both feeling as they made their escape.

The walked quickly down the steps, still hand in hand, and moved hastily down the street. A silent wind passed throughout the narrow stretch and Duo shivered, not only from cold. Heero looked over at him and stared hard though heavily lidded eyes.

*Damn he looks irresistible! At least now we don't hafta be deafened by that God-awful noise back there. Shimatta…I shoulda listened to Duo…can't think straight now. Maybe even-*

His thoughts were cut off by Duo who, apparently, couldn't wait long enough to get back to the apartment. He grabbed Heero roughly and pushed him into an alley, grating his back into the cold brick wall.

"I-I've never…" Duo breathed.

Heero smirked. "Me neither…"

Duo suddenly crushed his lips to Heero's who moaned loudly in response. Heero felt the surge of alcohol and lust take control and he wrapped his arms tightly around Duo's waist, pulling him so close he thought Duo would scream. Duo ran his hands up Heero's sides and under his shirt, teasing the flesh of his stomach and back. Heero moved his own hands up and around Duo's neck, opening his mouth and feeling Duo's hot breath mingling with his own. Duo's eyes went wide as Heero suddenly flipped him around so that it was him pressed up against the wall.

A sudden chorus of wolf-whistles and laughter caused Heero to open his eyes with a growl, fumbling for a nearby garbage lid. He grabbed one and flung it aimlessly at the drunks who had stopped to gawk. It clattered to the ground at their feet and they laughed and walked off.

Duo slid his hands out from under Heero's shirt and let them dance their way down his jeans to rest on the back of his thighs. He gave his arms a quick jerk, crushing the two of them together. Heero cried into Duo's mouth at the sensation and quickly moved his own hands up and under the boys' shirt. He traced his fingernails up and down Duo's spine, making the boy arch his back to the light touch.

"D-dammit Heero…! Where'd we…oh God that feels good!" Duo mumbled into Heero's open mouth.

Heero moaned in response and pressed himself further onto Duo. The braided boy gasped roughly and found he was suddenly thanking God for the mixed invention of lust and alcohol. Heero turned his attentions away from Duo's mouth and began to assault his neck. Duo's breathing was ragged as he nearly flew apart from the sensations that Heero was giving him.

Heero began to run his mouth over the soft skin of Duo's neck, tasting the mixture of sweat and cologne that he wore. He moaned softly and bit down onto the skin.

Duo's eyes snapped open as he threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy. His body shuddered against Heero's, arching against it as he dug his fingers into Heero's back. Duo looked at his face, and saw him staring at the braided boy. His eyes were unfocused, however. Then he tightened his arms around him and hid his face against his neck.

"Did…did I hurt you Duo? I'm sorry…I just lost control for a second." Heero said with embarrassment.

The braided boy smiled and shook his head, still breathing hard. "N-no…just…wow Heero, I never knew you had that in you!"

Heero smiled and kissed Duo softly on the neck, running his hand up to rest on his cheek. So now it had changed…that war now held one more promise for the two of them.

"Damn you were right…I definitely need another drink, Heero." Duo breathed with a smile.

Heero sighed contently. "We could go back to the club if you want, just sit down at the bar and watch." Duo smirked through half-closed eyes.

"We could…" Heero looked up at Duo, who had a wicked grin on his face. "Or we could just stay here if you want…"

Heero smiled coyly back. "Well now, isn't that an interesting offer; go back and get inebriated or stay right here, in this alley…with you…" He began to tilt Duo's head downwards.

"Live in the moment Heero…you know me…" Duo whispered as his lips met Heero's.

The Japanese boy smiled inwardly as they stood together. No one else bothered them for the remainder of the evening…they were in their own little world.

****

The End


End file.
